Arthur Langley
Lordaeron |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 23 May (Age 29) Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Crusader to the Argent Dawn Knight of the Silver Hand Soldier of the Alliance |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance Argent Dawn Argent Crusade |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = The Grand Alliance Argent Dawn |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Arcturus Allen Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine Q. Langley (Sister) |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title =Status |Row 8 info =Alive |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =file: 39015_fianl_comission_wow.jpg |caption =Arthur age 29 |imagewidth =250 }} Arthur Allen Langley, (Born 23 May.) was and remains a valiant crusader of the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade. After the orders' fall at the hands of the Legion, he now resides within The Citrine Eagle as a newcomer to the cause. Currently, he resides in the town of Hearthglen with his Argent brethren; as his home of birth now rests under Forsaken rule. =History= ---- Early Life Childhood Once a honest-to-good farmhand upon the land his father had owned, he tended to the simple life for most his younger years. His father had been a soldier in his prime but now continued to live his life as a farmer along the lands of Lordaeron. Capital City always looming beyond the horizon line; they lived in relative peace with his sister and mother. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War hand come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having dissapeared from his sight in the chaos, having not seen her since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the kingdom. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he met his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive until he grew of age to enlist within the finalizing of the Second War. He stood as a soldier alongside others at the battle of Blackrock Mountain. Seeing the great warrior he idolized fall shook the teen at the time, adding another boiling hatred of the orcs. With the destruction of the portal, he watched as those brave enough stepped through. While he and the rest stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes. Arthur, would journey back to Lordaeron and situate himself alone to his own thoughts. Adolescence Having been trained in the ways of the Light in the time after the war, Arthur would continue to live alone; only bothering the outside world when meager threats loomed. Yet, there began tales of grain being tampered with. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. He, now a Knight of Silver Hand, worked against the undead as they rose to fight. It was here, he found his home. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. War on the Lich King The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Argent Crusade. The Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany the mm into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek was challenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. One such, named Daniel Morrison, was a much younger boy that Arthur soon adopted as almost a younger brother. The two became inseparable for the time of the Tournament until their fight at the citadel arrived. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe. The Cataclysm With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. Arthur soon found himself with a home of his own, Daniel arriving home along with him. Quite the surprise to behold, the young squire was from the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron as well. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Furthering Daniel's teachings as a Squire, Arthur would occasionally assist the squadrons set into the still Scourge-controlled lands nearest Stratholme Rise of the Legion ( WIP ) = Personality = ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur learned the only way to survive in this world was to toughen yourself with every passing day. It's to grow in skill and mind day by day. He was always a kind soul. He never had a mean bone in his body. Always welcoming those that visited and welcoming any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. He grew up with nothing yet it was fine with him. Being humble; was something he knew from birth. He worked within the alliance of Lordaeron for sometime, found his true home within the argent Dawn. Still, he held no hatred for the Alliance. He often welcomed that help they offered to the Argents. In the war in the Lich King occurred, he fought alongside soldiers of the Alliance and Horde. His neutrality guides him on a path to success. To this day, he still holds no true hatred for the horde. Still, to this day, Arthur holds his neutrality to heart to strive for victory against the Legion. Believing it to the only way for the people of Azeroth to know peace, he fights on without a second thought. = Physical Description = The young crusader had seen better days. Once a boy and a farmhand. Under his father. Now a soldier for the Alliance. The man's cheekbones were sunken, nose bent at crooked angles, while his azure eyes seem as if they'd mourned more than praised. A scar along the right side of his jaw can be seen. His golden locks bunched atop his crown; slicked back from the front away from his forehead In terms of size, within the armor plating of which he wears, Arthur stands are a typical six foot. Having been grown to the height quite early on in his life. He's quite the embodiment of the term 'gentle giant', as his personality and figure match differ noticeably. Armor ( WIP ) Arms Langley Family Blade The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Now, within the grasp of the young Langley, Arthur pours the spirit of the Light within the metal. A process to not only strengthen the blade, but to strike fear into the souls of undead and demon alike. A permanent enchant of Holy energy flowing through the edge. The current location of the blade remains in the young Langley's possession yet has kept most of its time within his home. Hand of the Birthright Crafted in the envision of his homeland; the crest was forged from skilled material of Thorium in the envisioning of the forgotten lands of Lordaeron. Issued by a master blacksmith to craft, Arthur saw not only his home within the shield, but his family. The ones he had lost against the orcs. Though when wielding the bulwark in combat, he does not think of their deaths. But of their watchful gaze upon him. An unmistakable sigil of Lordaeron within the center, he channels of the power of the Light through the metal and wood to protect not only himself, but others as well. The whereabouts of the shield locate to Arthur's home within Heathglen; settled atop the fireplace. = Companions = 'Virtue' In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called 'Virtue' into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. To this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. Daniel Morrison Much after the time the tournament had begun and Arthur had established a name for himself within the Crusade, he'd find himself upon another helpless individual. But this one was no horse. But a boy. A young upstart within the ranks of the Crusade, and trying at his best to succeed. Taking pity upon the youngling and seeing much of himself within him, Arthur took the boy as his Squire. Throughout the days of the Argent Tournament and much of the end of the Campaign within Northrend, Arthur would take it upon himself to further train Daniel in the ways of the Light and combat. Daniel, at the current date, spends most times within Hearthglen with the other Crusaders and continues to train. = Appearances = ---- * The Second War * The Plaguelands Civil War * The Retaking of Andorhal * The Nexus War * The Argent Tournament * The Shattering * Restoration of the Western Plaguelands * Tournament of Ages *Rise of the Legion *Shadows of Valor Conflict = Relationships = ---- * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus ' ** While at first knowing the man only by a leader of the Dawn, he looked up the man that would become his commander against the undead. Together, they worked against the forces of the Scourge even in the face of death itself. It was him that offered the young Arthur sanctuary in the Dawn when he had no place left to go. It was him that offered him advice and solace when the great Highlord was killed. * 'Darion Mograine ** Knowing little of the boy that was about his age at the time of joining the Dawn, Arthur would soon see himself working alongside the Mograine son. The two fighting almost shoulder to shield against the forces of the Scourge and even the battle within Naxxramas. It was only after witnessing his sacrifice and willingness to the same undead, that Arthur saw a beloved comrade leave them. Although being attacked by their forces at Light's Hope and glancing upon the man's undead features, Arthur still envisioned Darion as he used to be. * 'Highlord Tirion Fordring ' ** At the day the Knights of the Ebon Blade attacked Light's Hope Chapel, Arthur witnessed the great paladin grip the Ashbringer against the Lich King. Arthur pledged himself to the man's side for their expedition to Northrend. To leave his homeland to assist the one that would usher in the Light's justice. Arthur found the the elder as someone he could finally look up to after his father's passing; someone who he could trust. Even after returning to Hearthglen, he remained at the Ashbringer's side. It was only at the day he witnessed Fordring's death at the hands of the Legion that Arthur felt pain similar to his parents' passing. = Quotes = ---- =Trivia = ---- Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand